


A Nod

by cmk418



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen, mention of canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: Angel visits Faith in jail





	A Nod

“Lehane, you have a visitor.” You watch the guard open up your cell and you step outside making your way with your armed escort down to the visitation room.

You smile when you see who it is. This shit day, this shit week has suddenly turned better. You’ve felt off your game recently and have no idea why.

You reach for the phone, eager to talk to him.

“Faith,” Angel says quietly.

You look up, really noticing him for the first time. He looks like he’s been fighting some invisible monster – for all you know, maybe he has – and is on the verge of losing the battle. He’s never like this when he comes here.

A feeling of dread hammers into you right before he says the words, “Buffy’s dead.”

You nod, which is a stupid reaction, because you didn’t know, not really. You nod because it’s a way to force the words into your head. You nod because you can’t cry, you can’t scream, you can’t even reach out a hand to share in his grief.

You can’t do anything but accept what he’s saying.

You can’t do anything but accept who you are.

You’re the only one left.  



End file.
